templatesfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:Documentation
|テンプレート Wiki| }|is not relevant|| : } |&link3= }&link4= }/doc}} } |&link5= }&link6= }/doc}} } |&link7= }&link7= }/doc}} } |&link9= }&link8= }/doc}} こちらをクリックしてエクスポート'した後、 してください。詳しい手順はヘルプページをご覧ください。'' |en =''}}} |&link3= }&link4= }/doc}} } |&link5= }&link6= }/doc}} } |&link7= }&link7= }/doc}} } |&link9= }&link8= }/doc}} Export this template, then , to install it. }} : より複製 |en = Use edit summary to properly attribute this template's editors: Copied from w:c:ja.templates: }} }} }| :This template is compatible with vanilla Mediawiki.}} : }}} | is newer | is newer than = このテンプレートは }}}|FANDOM starter pages for Japaneseにあるものとは異なります。修正や改良が加えられています。 | Wikia Templates Wiki | }} | is not relevant | is not relevant to = このテンプレートは、Template Wikiの管理に使用されています。そのため、'他のWikiでの利用には適していません。''' }|他のWikiでも利用できる |true|FANDOM starter pages for Japaneseと|}}同名のテンプレートについては、テンプレート: }をご覧ください。}} | Wikia Templates Wiki | }} | true | is on = このテンプレートは }}}|FANDOM starter pages for Japaneseにある、新しいFANDOMコミュニティに組み込まれる }|テンプレート: }|もの}}と同じです。古いテンプレートは、上書きして更新することができます。 | is not on | #default = このテンプレートは }}}|FANDOM starter pages for Japaneseにはありません。どのFANDOMコミュニティでも使用できますが、はじめから組み込まれているものではないので注意してください。 }} }| : }|}} |ja|| }|Category:Interwiki specifiedja: }| }}}|true=ja:Template: }}}}}} |zh|| }|Category:Interwiki specifiedzh: }| }}}|true=zh:Template: }}}}}} |en|| }|Category:Interwiki specifieden: }| }}}|true=en:Template: }}}}}}|'このテンプレートは、このWikiでの利用には適していません。こちらをクリックして元に戻してください。''' For a documentation template you can use on your wiki, see w:c:ja.templates:Template:Documentation/common.}} class="article-table" style="width:100%;" role="complementary" - style="font-size:18px;" ! style="padding:0px;" テンプレートの解説 - - }|[ }}?action=edit 編集する]|}}}| }| /doc}}|閲覧・編集する}}。 (詳しくはこちら) |en = }|Edit this template for the documentation.|View or edit }}}| }| /doc}}|this documentation.}} (About template documentation) }} - Editors can experiment with this template's } | }}}|0|1}} | y | t | 1 = sandbox | #default = action=edit}} sandbox }} | action=edit}} sandbox}} and } | }}}|0|1}} | y | t | 1 = test case | #default = action=edit}} test case }} | action=edit}} test case}} pages. } }| }| }| }}}| /doc}}}} }} . *: You may also use to include documentation without a subpage at all. * If the template should be but at a different name, use . *: You might instead create a on the foreign-language wiki from the name used on this wiki to theirs (and then update the relevant template in Maintenance). *: Interlanguage links to existing English and Chinese pages are automatically inserted if their names are equivalent, in which case no parameter is needed. * SPW ** SPW=is newer than - The template exists on FANDOM starter pages but has been upgraded. ** SPW=is not relevant - The template (such as this one) are not relevant to wikis other than Templates Wiki. ** The other possible relations to SPW - "is not on" and "is on" unchanged are automatically inserted, in which cases no parameter is needed. * dep1=dep2=dep3=dep4= to name up to four dependency templates (include Template: prefix, no need to name /doc pages). Maintenance * Periodically check the list of templates on FANDOM starter pages wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is SPW is up-to-date. * Periodically check the list of templates on English Templates Wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is EN 1, 2, 3 are up-to-date. * Periodically check the list of templates on Chinese Templates Wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is ZH is up-to-date. }}カテゴリ:テンプレート文書 カテゴリ:Templates Wikiテンプレート